With Fire
by RadientWings
Summary: She made a deal with him so that he would save her friends. In return she had to do what he said, become what he wanted her to be. A twist on 2x22. Ripper!Caroline. Klaroline. Oneshot.


**I was actually writing something else when this popped into head and wouldn't go away until it was written. This is just a short drabble, sort of piece; it's kind of a twist on 2x22 where Caroline goes to make a deal with Klaus to save her friends, instead of Stefan. The lines in **_**italics**_** are basically flashbacks to that moment, the rest is what ripper Caroline would be like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

With Fire

"_You said you had a cure, make me a deal. Please, save my friends. I'll do anything."_

"_The problem is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."_

Her fangs were buried deep in the faceless girl's soft throat. She barely noticed the human's struggling, the screaming. All she could think about was the blood, the sweet, spicy blood that was being poured down her throat. It was life, it was _everything_.

She didn't care that as she drank it, someone lost their life. Humans were nothing but prey now; they existed only to be hunted, to be _fed_ on.

Her hand went into the girl's hair, yanking her head more harshly to the side, exposing her throat even more.

Caroline bit deeper and drank until each drop of blood was gone from the girl's body.

"_However… I see it in you. The talent. Potential to be a true _ripper_."_

She let the body drop unceremoniously to the floor, watching impassively as it fell in a heap. She felt nothing, only power; the power of holding another's life in her hands and draining it away from them.

Her fangs were coated in blood, her eyes red with it. She lifted a thumb to the corner of her mouth, wiping a few stray drops away and licking what was left off her fingers.

"_Your blood is the cure."_

"_Got to love mother nature."_

Caroline felt his eyes on her from where he stood in the corner, observing her. Her own eyes flicked up to meet his. She saw his satisfied smirk, the triumph in his expression. He had finally done it, finally broken her.

How long had it been? A year. More. She doesn't know anymore, doesn't care anymore.

A few months ago she would have glared at him, turned away and refused to look at his irritatingly handsome face.

Now, she smirked back, still reeling from the carnal pleasure of the kill, before turning to finish off her snack.

"_Now, let's talk you and I."_

The other human was cowering in a corner, trying to hide his face from her, as if that would be his salvation. Caroline let out a laugh as a wicked gleam entered her eye.

She approached slowly, with the gait of predator; she could hear the thumping of his heart, blood thrumming through his veins. Her gums and teeth ached at the thought.

"_You want to save your friends? How about a decade long bender? You could be magnificent, love, with the right guidance."_

Finally she stood in front of the human and she yanked him roughly to his feet. He was taller than her and stared down at her with wide eyes, sweating and shaking with fear.

She took his face in her hands, mockingly gentle. For a moment, she allowed her eyes to drill into him, allowed him to feel a false sense of hope, of security.

Her influence only last a second before she pulled away and made him feel the full force of his devastation again.

Caroline smiled. She liked playing this game.

"_I have big plans for you, sweetheart."_

She decided she disliked the fact that he had to look down at her, and, in a moment of petty anger, she kicked him, breaking his kneecap and sending him howling to the floor.

She didn't give him a chance to try and escape as she descended on him.

"_I want you to join me for a drink."_

Soon there was more blood rushing into her throat, until she could feel the flow slowing down, his heart beginning to weaken.

He was at the cusp of death.

"_Finish it. All of it."_

She pulled away from the human to glance at _him_ again, shivering at the intensity in his ancient blue eyes.

He nodded at her.

"_You do everything I say and I save your friends. That's the deal."_

Without another thought, Caroline snapped the human's neck viciously, deciding the last few drops of his blood were not worth it.

He held out his hand to her as she let go of her dead prey. Caroline took it and he pulled her away. She knew he would take her somewhere else, somewhere new where she could continue playing her games, _their _games.

"_Again."_

Soon enough, she found herself in that new place, chasing another meal. She could kill them quickly, be merciful, but she chose not to. Caroline always had her fun with them. Sometimes, he would join her. Other times, he set her loose.

"_A real ripper enjoys the hunt."_

But Caroline always came back to him. Always.

There was only one time when they she thought they might never see each other again. It had happened well past the ten years she had promised him. Her friends had finally managed to track them down, and they brought with them the only thing that could kill _him._

"We're here to set you free, Caroline." They'd told her. "We're going to save you."

They didn't expect her to rip out their hearts when they tried to drive a stake through his.

"Too late." She'd whispered.

After, he had pulled her aside, his arms possessively around her waist as he nuzzled her neck with his fangs, eyes gleaming with gold. Caroline leaned into him, placing her hand over his still beating heart. He took his fangs away from her throat and placed his forehead against hers, a smirk playing on his lips.

His hand was gentle against the side of her cheek, caressing her.

"What did I tell you, love?" He whispered, pushing stray blonde curls behind her ear. "_Magnificent_."

Caroline smiled, only one thought ringing in her mind as he bent down and press his lips to hers.

_Klaus._

FIN

**Well, that was twisted and creepy, even to me. Still, I hope you enjoyed this darker look at what klaroline could have been ;)**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**

**RW**


End file.
